


I like my boyfriend like I like my chocolate

by StarJem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a third year, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tsukki goes to Fukurodani, Tsukki is a second year, Tsukki tries to be a good boyfriend, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: Tsukishima decides to celebrate Valetine's Day for once and makes his boyfriend some cookies.





	I like my boyfriend like I like my chocolate

It was Valentine’s Day, Tsukishima’s least favorite holiday. He didn’t see the point in it and every year he would have to turn down dozens of girls who would confess to him. It wasn’t that he disliked girls it was just generally the girls who confessed to him probably liked him only for his looks. He was tall, slim, and fairly handsome. He was also smart, quiet, and aloof and that apparently attracted girls like a moth to a flame.  
  
This year was different though. This year he had a boyfriend. Akaashi Keiji, one of the, if not the most beautiful guy at Fukurodani. Nearly a year later after they had first started going out, he still wasn’t sure what Akaashi saw in him, but he tried not to question it. Akaashi would chastise him for doubting how great of a guy he apparently is.  
  
Tsukishima stayed up most of the night baking. Normally he wouldn’t do something like this, but he felt compelled to make something for his boyfriend. He was grateful for him and wanted to at least show his appreciation. They had similar personalities and Akaashi kind of took him under his wing and helped him adjust to high school life and people like Bokuto during his first year. He helped him with homework and volleyball and they quickly became friends.

After they had won Nationals the year prior, Akaashi asked him to be his boyfriend. It caught him off guard. Surely Akaashi would have wanted to date Bokuto. They knew each other longer and were always close. He wouldn’t lie that it made him a little excited that Akaashi wanted him to be his boyfriend, but he wasn’t going to admit that out loud. Akaashi probably saw right through his facade anyways.  
  
Akaashi was a puzzle when it came to food and drinks. He liked his coffee black with a hint of sugar, but when he had ice cream he loaded it with whipped cream, sprinkles, and other things that made it extra sweet. Unlike himself who loved sweets a lot and would make anything he consumed as sweet as possible. His coffee was basically sugar with a hint of coffee and if he could, he would eat strawberry shortcake every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.  
  
Tsukishima spent the last week digging through his memories of dates and study sessions as well as looking up recipes online to figure out what to make his boyfriend for Valentine’s Day. He ended up stumbling upon a recipe for sea salt chocolate chip cookies and thought that would be perfect since it was a mix of sweet and salty.  
  
Now here he was, walking into Fukurodani to meet with Akaashi and give him the Valentine’s Day chocolate he worked so hard on the night before. He kept them in his school bag so no one would notice.  
  
Once he reached Akaashi’s classroom, he asked one of the third years standing outside the door chatting with a friend if Akaashi was there. The girl nodded and called for Akaashi to come out.  
  
Akaashi looked up and saw Tsukishima standing outside of the door, gripping the strap of his bag tightly. His lips curved up into a small smile as he put the book he was reading away and got up to see him. “Good morning, Tsukishima-san. How are you?” he greeted with that smile still on his face.  
  
Tsukishima nodded, still gripping his bag tightly, “Good morning, Akaashi-san. I’m doing fine.” He took a deep breath before asking, “Do you have a moment to talk before class starts?” He looked away from Akaashi, his ears turning pink.  
  
“Of course. Would you like to step outside?”  
  
Tsukishima nodded again in response and they both walked out of the school and to a nearby bench where they sat down to talk. “What is it you would like to talk about?”  
  
Tsukishima took the bag off his shoulders and laced his fingers together, a nervous habit. He didn’t know where to start. He wasn’t the best with words so he decided to take action instead. He grabbed a small box wrapped up in red wrapping paper with a gold bow on top and handed it over to Akaashi. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Akaashi-san.”  
  
Akaashi looked at the box and smiled gently at the gesture. “This is unnecessary, but very kind of you. Thank you very much, Tsukishima-san.” He carefully unwrapped the box. Underneath the wrapping paper was a light blue box with owls on it. He chuckled at how cute the box looked, causing Tsukishima to turn a deep shade of red. He took the top off the box and saw a clear bag of cookies in it. He picked up the bag and examined the cookies.”Did you make these yourself?” he asked curiously.  
  
Tsukishima hummed in response.  
  
Akaashi untied the red ribbon that sealed the bag, took out a cookie and bit into it. His eyes widened slightly. “These are really good! The sweet and salty combination is nice.” He finished the cookie in his hand and grabbed another, popping it in his mouth.  
  
“I’m glad you like them,” Tsukishima sighed in relief.

“I do like my chocolate like I like my boyfriend. Salty.”

“That's something Kuroo-san would say.”  
  
“I can make jokes too, Tsukishima-san.”  
  
“Kei.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Call me, Kei.”  
  
Akaashi was taken aback by the request. Tsukishima had always been very polite. Always wanted to be called by his last name and did the same in return. He usually wasn’t very forward nor did he like to stand out. First he gave him chocolate, on Valentine’s Day no less, and now he’s wanting to be called by his first name. He was liking this change very much. He wasn’t one to push and would always be patient with Tsukishima, knowing the type of person he is. He’s glad he can help his boyfriend break out of his shell.  
  
“Kei?”  
  
Tsukishima looked up at him, his face still flushed. “Yes?”  
  
Akaashi placed the box of cookies down next to him so they wouldn’t fall before cupping Tsukishima’s cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. He could feel Tsukishima stiffen at the sudden action, but soon kissed back, grabbing his blazer.  
  
The kiss was probably the most passionate kiss they’ve shared since they started dating. Mostly it was pecks on the lips, but they didn’t need passionate kisses to show that they cared for each other. Besides, they had all the time in the world to get to know each other in every way possible.  
  
The school bell rang telling them their kiss had to end. Tsukishima scoffed at the poor timing while Akaashi chuckled. “We don’t want to be late for class.”  
  
Tsukishima grumbled as the two of them picked up their bags, Akaashi carefully putting away the box of cookies. “After school you can come over for dinner. I have strawberry shortcake waiting for you for dessert.”  
  
Tsukishima’s eyes lit up at hearing the name of his favorite dessert. “I would like that.”  
  
“Good.” Akaashi linked his fingers with Tsukishima’s as they headed back into the building to go to class. “Thanks for the cookies, Kei.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Keiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr and Twitter if you ever want to chat!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://pastelstrawberryprincess.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
